


Messy

by yomimashou



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Maybe I like it messy!!” Jinguji burst out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly drabble I wrote for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com). In my personal headcanon, Jinguji likes it messy. And Amu gets more action than anyone ♥

"Maybe I like it messy!!” Jinguji burst out, realizing too late how loud his voice had been when the dressing room suddenly went quiet and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Fuck. Amu was laughing nervously next to him, and... and this was all Amu's fault, really, he thought, pouting angrily. Jinguji just hadn't had a condom to lend him, but then Amu had started asking if Jinguji never had sex at work, or something, and obviously that wasn't true!

But now everyone was staring at him, Kishi looking wide-eyed and startled (although that wasn't much different from usual, probably) and Genta looking some mix of fascinated and afraid and Miyachika stifling laughter like Jinguji had just told the most hilarious joke ever. Reia's eyebrows had completely disappeared under his bangs, and Jinguji opened his mouth to defend himself, to explain that it wasn't what it sounded like, but before he could come up with the words, Reia was standing up, pulling a packet out of his bag and coming over to hand it to Amu. "The truth is, he's just an asshole who depends on me having them~" Jinguji felt his face heating up at Reia's words, and he pouted harder, but the truth was, Reia had just saved him from having to dig his way out of the situation himself... 

"Isn't that right~?" Reia was saying to him, sitting down in the spot Amu had just vacated (off to use the condom with who even knew what other Junior), and Jinguji only pouted in reply, but he leaned a little closer when Reia planted a showy kiss on his cheek. After all, who cared if everyone saw his cute boyfriend flirting with him... at least now they'd never know that he really did like it messy.


End file.
